Rock 'n' Roll
by Azareth Sakura
Summary: So one night we find Draco at a [muggle] concert. Guess which muggleborn happens to be gracing the stage that night.


Author's Note: This is the product of being awake at 5 AM listening to **The Sounds** – _Rock 'n' Roll_. That is incidentally, where the lyrics come from.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own naught but the plot. The characters are J.K. Rowling's (she needs to make Draco and Hermione end up togetherrrrr), and the lyrics belong to The Sounds and whoever else.

* * *

Rock 'n' Roll  
By: Azareth Sakura

_1, 2 3, 4, no, I want more  
And 5, 6, 7, it's not okay  
How come you taste so good?  
This time I'm really hooked_

He didn't even know why he was there, really. He was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. Only son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, only _pureblooded _son. So why was he standing in the crowd of loud, screaming muggles (with maybe a few witches and wizards) watching as the girl he had fancied since his third year flitted across the stage, belting out lyrics to a song he only knew because _she_ was the singer?

_It's half-past ten;  
It's getting late,  
But the night is young and I can't wait  
You know I like it loud;  
You should know me by now_

It wasn't fair. Of all the girls he had to fall for, it had to be the clever muggleborn witch who along with Potter and Weasely made up The Golden TrioTM. Hermione Granger. She was the cleverest witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when they had attended it a couple of years back, and truly a brave and noble Gryffindor. It was unfortunate that he hadn't actually spoken to her since they graduated and left Hogwarts, but he had kept tabs on her.

_Something sweet or something strong  
Seems like love no longer can turn me on  
Like boy need girl and girl need boy  
Got a nasty habit called rock 'n' roll_

Simply because even after Harry Potter (with the help of Weasley, assorted aurors, mentors, spies, and of course, _her_) won the war, Draco realized he could not get the brown haired girl to leave his mind.

_But you don't know  
What it's like  
I've done things you've only dreamed about  
More than once or twice  
It keeps me up at night_

So it was only natural that he had known she'd be here tonight, dressed in purposely ripped clothes, singing for an audience of ingrates who probably wouldn't recognize her on the street even if they bumped right into her. Her concealment charms could fool many, but Draco had spent many an hour memorizing her features instead of taking notes or paying attention in class.

_  
Jump up, bubble up, what's in store?  
Brian looked for love, but I want more  
I found another beat, there's no time for sleep  
_

He wondered sometimes, why exactly she was doing this. Singing, performing concerts, under an alias that no one knew. No one but _him_, that is. He had always wanted to ask her, but he was afraid of her reaction, because before he turned against Voldemort he had been pretty cruel to her. But he had to, to save them both. If he had acted on his feelings, someone would have hurt her, and it would have been his fault. She made life worth living, and he was not about to let that go. So he never told her…

_Something sweet or something strong  
Seems like love no longer can turn me on  
Like the girls in suits and those pretty boys  
I gave my heart to rock 'n' roll  
To rock 'n' roll, rock 'n' roll, rock 'n' roll, rock 'n' roll  
Oh, oh.._

Idly he wondered about the lyrics. What was this rock 'n' roll business she kept on singing about? Was it some sort of muggle idea? Now Draco was wishing he had taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, just so he could for once understand what she meant.  
_  
So you can call the police  
I'm sorry 'bout my manners, but you see,  
I'm a bit drunk as you can see  
I bet you would like to undress me_

Draco's eyes widened as her eyes which had previously been roaming the crowd, suddenly met his. He was positive she hadn't recognized him. After all, she wouldn't expect to see her former nemesis standing in the crowd of mostly muggles cheering her on. She winked at him as she sang these lyrics, before her eyes began to once again roam the masses. He wondered if she was a mind reader, for he did in fact, want her. There was nothing more that Draco Malfoy wanted for the past several years, than Hermione Granger.

_Something sweet or something strong  
Seems like love no longer can turn me on  
Like boy need girl and girl need boy  
Got a nasty habit called rock 'n' roll  
_

This wasn't the first time he had been to one of her shows. He had been to all of them, in fact, intending to surprise her at the end of the concert with flowers and a confession. Unfortunately, he never really was able to summon enough courage to face her to speak with her, tell her the truth, and perhaps even make her his. But not this time. This time, he would do it. He would tell Hermione everything, no matter what the outcome would be.

_Something sweet and something strong  
Seems like love no longer can turn me on  
Like the girls in suits and those pretty boys  
_

The final lyrics faded, and he realized it was finally time. As Hermione thanked everyone for coming, Draco walked out of the crowd, to a safe area from which he could apparate to Hermione's private dressing room. With a crack, he appeared there, surprising the singer.

_I gave my heart to rock 'n' roll  
Rock 'n' roll, rock 'n' roll, rock 'n' roll  
Oh, oh.._

He told her everything, and when it was all over, he waited, head down, to hear what she had to say about his confession. Hermione began to laugh, and Draco looked up, confusion etched across his handsome features.

"Don't you realize, Malfoy, that you're my rock 'n' roll?"

The song lyrics came unbidden into his mind, and he realized just what she was talking about. He grinned widely before leaning down and kissing her with the passion of several years desire in it.

_I gave my heart to rock 'n' roll,  
To rock 'n' roll,  
Rock 'n' roll… _


End file.
